I Want
by LunarEclipse31
Summary: After hearing a certain Christmas song, 6 year old Syrus gets an idea stuck in his head.


I wrote this to get me into the Christmas spirit. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't Yugioh GX or Lego

--

"I want one, I want one, I want one!" Syrus Truesdale was in the throes of a full-on holiday temper tantrum. He was standing in his and his brother's shared playroom, yelling at the top of his tiny lungs.

"Syrus, shut up! You're hurting my ears."

He stopped yelling, but continued on his rant. "Well, I'm going to get one. You'll see."

"Syrus, don't be dumb! Mom and Dad can't get you that. Ask them for a board game or something!" 8 year old Zane put his hands on his hips and looked down at his brother, whose lips were pursed in a very cute pout.

"Santa will bring me one! He can do anything!" Syrus glared at his older brother. "Why are you so cranky?"

"Because you're acting like a baby."

"I am not!" Syrus was indignant. "You're just jealous 'cause Santa's going to bring me a hippo for a pet!" With this, the little bluenette scampered off to write a letter asking for a hippopotamus as a present. Zane sighed. _I wish Mom had never played that song…he's going to be really disappointed on Christmas morning._

Earlier that day, their mother had put on a CD of children's Christmas music, including the infamous song, "I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas". Little did she know, this would make her younger son covet the gift of a hippo.

--

In childish writing with a green crayon, Syrus crafted a letter to Santa.

_Dear Santa, _

_How are you? I am fine._

_I wood really like a hippo for Christmas. Zane says you cant bring one, but he must be rong! If you can tell if ive been good or bad all year, you can get me a pet!_

_But I dont want Zane to be left out, so can you get him a pet too?_

_Thank you._

_Syrus Truesdale, age six and a half_

_There, _Syrus thought. _I'll put it in the mail box tomorrow. Won't it be a cool surprise for Mom and Dad when I get a hippo?_

--Christmas morning--

"Come on, Zane, let's go get Mom and Dad up!" Syrus arrived in his brother's room at 6:00AM. Zane, being eight, was up as well.

"Okay!" The two raced into their parents' room and proceeded to jump on the bed.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" The two elder Truesdales indulged their children by dragging their weary bones out of bed, and taking them downstairs to open their gifts.

They both got the standard presents of clothes, some books, Duel Monster cards, games. Zane got a new set of sheets with dragons all over them, and a brand-new duel disk, which of course thrilled him. Syrus tore through his presents, including Duel Monster action figures and lots of Lego, to find one in particular. It was a large, oddly shaped gift, marked: To Syrus, from Santa.

Syrus ripped open the wrapping and let out a squeal. It was a stuffed hippopotamus, one that was bigger than he was. His eyes were almost as big as plates.

"Oh, Syrus! That's so cute. And look, there's a note." Mrs. Truesdale held up a note of white paper, on which was printed:

_Dear Syrus, _

_I am doing very well this year, and so is Mrs. Claus. Busy time of year up here at the North Pole, but I'm used to it, of course!_

_I truly wanted to bring you a real hippopotamus, but they were so happy with their families in Africa that I couldn't make myself separate them. I hope this replacement is to your satisfaction. (And I don't think your parents would want to clean up after a hippo)_

_As for getting Zane a pet, that was very kind of you not to want to leave him out. Your parents contacted me by email and told me Zane would be getting a pet a little later (shh, it's a secret) so I didn't bring him one right now. Hope that's okay._

_Have a merry Christmas,_

_Santa Claus_

Syrus grinned widely. "I knew he would find a way to bring me a hippo! I told you, Zane." He added a little smugly.

Zane hid a smile. "I guess you did." He decided not to tell Syrus that he had snuck into his brother's room and read his letter to Santa, then told his mom. Zane felt a little guilty, but he didn't want Syrus to be disappointed on Christmas. He was, after all, Syrus's big brother.

FIN

--

My first Xmas fic! I got that song stuck in my head while listening to the radio. Talk about annoying. R&R, no flames please.


End file.
